Pilot
Pilot is de titel van de eerste aflevering van Vast In Het Verleden. Hoofdcast *Claire Contair *Daria Contair *Don van Someren *Ivar Lanschot *Kathie Martin *Saša Mičević Bij- en gastrollen *Adam Martin *Romy Weevers Het verhaal In de stad Hilwoude staat net buiten het centrum een oud gebouw. Vroeger was het een loods, maar het is inmiddels helemaal omgetoverd tot een stundentenhuis. Er is plek voor acht. In elke kamer kunnen twee bedden. Een meisje die te horen gekregen had dat ze een kamer kreeg is onderweg om er officieël in te trekken. Als ze wist wat er zou gaan gebeuren als ze hier introk had ze voor een ander studentenhuis gekozen. Het is een koude nacht in December. Kathie Martin komt uit haar vader’s auto gestapt. Ze is zo blij dat ze eindelijk een studentenhuis heeft gevonden in de stad. ‘En hier is je laatste koffer, lieverd.’ zegt Adam, haar vader. Ze vond het lief dat hij haar wilde helpen met de koffers, want als het aan haar moeder lag was ze gewoon met de bus gekomen. Kathie staart zenuwachtig naar haar twee knalroze grote koffers. ‘Twaalf uur ‘s nachts is wel een aparte tijd om aan te komen.’ zegt haar vader weer. ‘Klopt pap, maar ze hadden een afscheidsfeestje van ene Romy. Ik neem haar kamer over. En ik heb liever dat ik arriveer als iedereen half in dronken toestand is. Dan hoef ik me niet zo opgelaten te voelen.’ grinnikt Kathie voorzichtig. Ze doet haar blonde haar los. Ze had haar haren al de hele dag in een zware staart gehad waardoor ze inmiddels hoofdpijn had gekregen. Natuurlijk wilt ze ook een verpletterende indruk maken. Vooral op de jongens. ‘Zal ik met je mee lopen?’ vraagt Adam. ‘Alsjeblieft niet zeg!’ zegt Kathie bot. ‘Ik wil niet overkomen als een of andere zielepoot.’ ze geeft haar vader nog een laatste knuffel en loopt dan het terrein van het studentenhuis op. Er hangen vier bellen. Één voor de woonkamer en de andere drie voor de slaapkamers. ‘Ohh.. Waar moet ik nou op drukken..’ denkt Kathie onzeker. Ze besluit gewoon alle bellen in te drukken. Dan weet ze tenminste zeker dat iemand haar hoort. Nog geen vijf seconden later vliegt de deur open. Er staat een blond meisje voor haar. Smakkend op haar kauwgom kijkt ze Kathie bestuderend aan. ‘Ben je daar dan eindelijk, Kathie?’ vraagt het meisje arrogant. Kathie is al lang blij dat deze Romy het huis verlaat. De anderen leken haar veel chiller. ‘Je bent mooi op tijd, want ik wilde net gaan.’ Kathie kijkt achter Romy langs. Ze heeft niet alleen een jas met panterprint aan. Zelfs haar koffers en tassen hebben panterprint. ‘Ik ben blij dat ik hier weg kan. Wat een losers.’ klaagt Romy terwijl ze Kathie lichtelijk aan de kant duwt en met haar koffers over haar tenen heen rijdt. Ze stopt nog even met lopen. ‘Succes, meid. Zal je nodig hebben.’ Kathie kijkt stijfjes hoe Romy een taxi instapt. Voorzichtig duwt Kathie de deur weer open. Er komt een jongen aangesloft. Hij heeft korte zwarte krulletjes. Bij de kennismaking had Kathie nog een lijstje gemaakt van wie wie was. Als het goed is was het Ivar Lanschot, de nerd van de groep. ‘Hey Kathie. Sorry dat het om zo’n rare tijd moest.’ zegt hij vriendelijk. ‘Geeft niet hoor!’ zegt Kathie terwijl ze haar schouders op haalt. ‘Ik draag wel één van de koffers naar boven.’ zegt Ivar terwijl hij het handvat al vast heeft. De twee tillen voorzichtig de koffers door de voordeur. Meteen hoort Kathie het gebonk van luide muziek uit de woonkamer. ‘Waarom gaven jullie en feestje? Het leek alsof die Romy een hekel had aan jullie.’ vraagt Kathie. ‘Tja, Romy is een geval apart. Net als de rest trouwens. Zullen we ze anders eerst even begroeten?’ stelt Ivar voor terwijl hij de koffer uit Kathie’s hand tilt. Kathie knikt glimlachend en loopt achter Ivar de woonkamer in. ‘Jongens!!!’ schreeuwt Ivar. Niemand hoort het. ‘JONGENS!!’ Opnieuw geen reactie. Ivar loopt naar de stereo en trekt de stekker eruit. ‘Hallo!’ zegt Ivar. ‘Kathie is er. Zeg eens hallo’. De vier die op de bank zaten te gamen zijn zo dronken als een hert. Daria, de stoere chick van het stel, springt op van de bank en rent op Kathie af. Ze geeft meteen een knuffel. ‘Leuk dat je d’r bent meid. Alleen dat korte rokje in December?’ grinnikt ze. De andere drie kijken over de rand van de bank mee. ‘Ja.’ zegt Kathie onzeker. ‘Ik dacht: feestje, warmte’. Don, ‘The Leader’ zoals hij zich zelf noemt, probeert zichtbaar zijn lach in te houden. ‘Hoe kom je aan die kapotte knieën?’ vraagt Claire, het verlegen meisje. ‘Oh.’ zegt Kathie. ‘Zo’n vent had me vorige week met uitgaan van het afstapje geduwt’. ‘Ben je serieus!’ roept Saša Mičević, de ijdele en laatste inwoner van het huis. ‘Geef nu een naam, en dan pakken we die gast.’ probeert hij stoer te zeggen. De rest lacht vrolijk mee. ‘Jeffrey Kim is zijn naam’. zegt Kathie ongemakkelijk. De andere inwoners kijken elkaar aan. ‘Bedoel je die Koreaan?’ vraagt Saša. Hij doet even zijn korte bruine kuif terug in model. Claire knikt. ‘Hij woonde hier vroeger.’ zegt Claire. ‘Hij schold ons overal voor uit en had zelfs een keer gedreigd om ons iets aan te doen.’ Daria’s ogen worden boos. ‘Echt. Ik zou die gast willen vermoorden.’ zegt ze. ‘Gewoon TSJAKKA! Een bijl in zijn nek.’ ‘Nee!’ roept Ivar vrolijk. ‘We lokken hem naar het bos en hakken een boom om terwijl hij ervoor staat.’ Iedereen lacht. Kathie ook. Ze voelt zich al helemaal op haar gemak. ‘Of we slaan hem met een knuppel en dumpen zijn lijk met stenen in een zak in de sloot hierachter.’ grinnikt Don. De rest kijkt bedenkelijk. ‘Dat is nog niet eens zo slecht idee’ lacht Saša. ‘Inderdaad.’ zegt Kathie dan weer. Iedereen lacht vrolijk door terwijl er nog steeds drank word geschonken. Kathie vond het in ieder geval een topavond. En de anderen trouwens ook..